


Tell them

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, PE teacher chan, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, jisung teaches art, minho teaches dance, principle felix, school nurse jeongin, the students ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Minho and Jisung are teachers at Stray kids high, and have been together for years.The two teachers are both good looking, so it's no surprise they're popular, but Minho is sick of students eyeing his man.Unfortunately, he loves Jisung, so he'll wait as long as he has to to reveal their relationship.Thankfully he doesn't have to wait too much longer
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 324





	Tell them

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, sorry i havent posted in so long, i no longer have my laptop, this is actually my sisters, so i wont be able to post for at least the next month, please enjoy this short teachers au in the meantime

There was a rumour at stray kids high.

A rumour that spread fast and was completely stupid to most of the students, until they took a closer look at their art and dance teacher’s actions towards each other, and it became less of a rumour, and more of a theory.

Mr Han and Mr Lee were together.

Now, of course there were plenty of relationships around the school through teachers. It was well known the principle, Felix, or Principle Lee, and the math teacher, Mr Seo, were a couple, as they came to school together and students would often see them peck each other on the lips during lunch or breaks.

It was also known that the PE teacher, Mr Bang, and the school nurse, Mr Yang, who always seemed to be by his side as his students or himself were prone to getting injured during his class, were seeing each other, and unfortunately there were a few students who could say they had walked in on the two making out in the locker rooms, or even the nurse’s office during lunch.

However, Mr Lee and Mr Han, they were a different story.

They ate together at lunch and often visited each other’s classrooms just to ‘see how the students were going,’ and sometimes students would catch them walking out of school together, presumably going to the same place, but even when a bold student would ask Mr Lee or Mr Han, they would either say they were just friends or turn into a blushing mess and laugh awkwardly. It was obvious which teacher had which reaction.

There were the rare students who didn’t believe the rumours, however, they were either dance students who couldn’t stand the idea that sexy dance teacher with thick thighs Mr Lee was dating someone, or some of Mr Han’s students, who had a crush on the young teacher, much to Minho’s annoyance.

Little did the kids know, the two teachers kept it a rumour around school for a reason.

“I don’t get it babe.” Minho huffed, sitting down on the king-sized bed, dressed in his dance clothes which were sticking to his body with sweat and making him look like a god. “why can’t we just tell them?”

“Hyung.” Jisung frowned, pulling at his lip with his teeth from where he laid on their bed with his sketchpad. “I told you... I just don’t know if I want to tell anyone yet, please don’t be mad.”

Minho wanted to be mad, he wanted to be pissed that Jisung didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship, pissed that he didn’t accept himself and that he was so scared others wouldn’t accept him too. 

But when he saw the little pout on Jisung’s face, and his eyes, large with apology and guilt, watering, he just sighed and crawled over to him. Pressed a small kiss to his pout and caressing his face with his hand. 

“I understand baby.” He promised. “I’ll wait for you, you know I will always be here, I love you.”

The problem was, a part of Minho, a selfish part, didn’t understand at all. He wanted to be able to flaunt Jisung, to let all the students know that the two were together, so that kids would stop crushing on his boyfriend. Jisung was too kind and oblivious to notice or turn the love-sick students down when they gave him gifts.

“I love you too.” The younger smiled cutely, before lifting his head up to capture the dancer’s lips with his own.

Just as Minho moved his hand to the younger’s waist, trailing his hand under his button up shirt, Jisung immediately pulled away, and when Minho raised a brow in question, Jisung just blushed. “I have a lot of projects to grade.” He supplied, and Minho groaned. “I promise we can do that afterwards.”

“fine.” Minho huffed, hopping up and grabbing a towel from his drawers and walking towards the bathroom. “but you better be ready to deal with the consequences of making me wait.”

.

Minho didn’t ask Jisung about just telling the students for about a week, and it turned out, he didn’t need to.

it was an average day. His dance students had to do theory rather than practical, so Minho booked a classroom to do that. He hated this part of school more than his students did, but it was necessary for them to pass the class.

“so, the salsa is originally from- No I don’t mean the food Kai, though that would be a whole lot more interesting than this.” Minho drawled, leaning back in his chair for a moment and running his hands through his hair. He was getting cranky from sitting down and doing nothing for so long.

A knock sounded through the room and the teacher groaned loudly, making a few students giggle, though they stopped when they were met with Mr Lee’s glare.

“since it’s so funny, Mr Kim, why don’t you get up and let whoever is interrupting my class in.”

The student groaned, but stood up none the less, opening the door with a bored look on his face.

Minho glanced up from where he was now marking the roll, and was met with his boyfriend walking through the door, papers in hand and an amused expression on his face.

It took a lot of self-control to ignore the hushed whispers of students from the other side of the class as they admired his adorable boyfriend.

Oh, how he wanted them to know he wasn’t available.

“are you giving your poor students a hard time?” Jisung teased, and Minho’s students practically gaped at his boldness toward the obviously pissed off teacher. “I could hear you snapping from the hall.”

“whatever,” Minho grumbled, crossing his arms. He wasn’t in the mood for his boyfriend’s jokes, no matter how adorable he was in his glasses and button up blue shirt. “what are you doing here?”

“graded the last of your theory papers, thought I’d bring them to you.” The squirrel like man explained, setting the papers on his desk, Minho looked up, surprised. “you seemed pretty stressed lately and I thought I’d try to help.”

Minho was taken aback, Jisung did things like this all the time, sure, he was a great guy, and Minho loved him for it, but he had never said he did it in front of a class, who were staring intently at the two, suspicious smiles on their faces. 

“oh, thank you.” Minho was still surprised, and it was evident, as Jisung smirked a little. “that really does help.”

“it’s alright.” The younger smiled, and just as it seemed he was going to turn and leave, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Minho’s cheek, saying; “Love you, see you at home.” Much louder than it needed to be said, before ducking out of the classroom.

Minho gasped, along with all of his students, in shock, he lifted his hand up to his face. The place Jisung had kissed was warm and tingly, even after all these years. 

“be right back.” The man hurriedly spoke to his class. “don’t move, any of you.”

He barely registered the shout of “go get yo mans” yelled at him as he rushed out of the room.

Unsurprisingly, Jisung was still walking down the hallway to his class, and Minho was easily able to catch up to him, grabbing his waist and pulling the younger into his body.

“does this mean we can tell people?” he gasped out, now panting from running down the hall, Jisung smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck on instinct. “am I finally allowed to show all your students they need to get the fuck away from my baby?”

“yes.” Jisung responded shyly, looking down and biting his lip, probably embarrassed from his earlier actions, and just that was the motivation for Minho to lean down and kiss his boyfriend’s lips.

As they kissed, the bell sounded through the halls, but they barely paid attention to that, or to the crowds of students forming around them as they left their classes, whooping and cheering them on, or to the small number of students with disappointed frowns on their faces as they watched the teachers kiss.

They only broke apart when a familiar low voice broke out over the speakers, amusement was evident in Felix’s voice. 

“I get you guys are excited that you’re telling people, but please stop making out in the hallway.”


End file.
